Mongolia, 68 MYA
by dinorico10
Summary: When a New York photography major gets stuck in the past, will he survive? Will he make it back? Or will he die in the rough conditions of the Mongolian desert?
1. Chapter I

_Run_.

It feels like this is the only word that has gone though my head in the past 12 days. Yet here I am again, only this time it's a little bigger, and a little scarier. Yes, it's not a good idea to mess with a Tarbosaurus, the slightly smaller but just as lethal cousin of tyrannosaurus rex. How did I get on this situation you ask? Well it's a long story, but seeing as I have a lot of time to kill, lets get started.

My name is Michael, and this is my story of survival, if you can call it that, in the deserts of Mongolia. One catch, it's 68 million years ago.

* * *

><p>It was a fairly average day in New York, birds fly around Central Park and people hurrying to get to their destinations. I in particular was standing in front of the local camera store to get a new SD card for my summer project in collage. 30 dollars for 8 gigabytes? Not kidding when they say inflation is driving prices to the roof and beyond.<p>

Once I'v picked one and started heading home to my apartment I hear an odd crackling noise coming from one of the alleys. Curious, I go down it to see what the noise was, and to my surprise see a machine the size of a 1980's cell phone sitting there buzzing away.

_What is it doing? Rather, what is it?_

Beyond good judgment I pick the device up, seeing it has only one button and what looked like a touchscreen.

_Maybe__ it is a cell ph-_

Before I could put the devise down I see a large purple vortex show up and, to my horror, swallow me in to it. I see more swirls start to surround me and I know that this is going to kill me one way or another. The swirls inside the vortex begin to spin, and not long after that I black out.

When I wake up I find myself in a large desert. Knowing that I can't be in New York, I try to determine where I could be. Looking at all the plants, I don't recognize any of them, there are similar to plants that I have seen before, but not the same. Then I see something moving in a large shrub. I advance slowly to the sound to see if it might be something that could help me determine where I am.

When I reach the shrub, the animal jumps out and trys to attack me. Flailing around, I manage to scare the creature off, but not before I see what it is. A dinosaur. I don't know much about them, but that thing sure looks like something that would fit in jurassic park the reboot. It stands about 2 feet tall from my guess and is extremely fast. Before I know it the small dinosaur is gone and Im left to try and figure out what is going on.

Searching my limited dinosaur knowledge I try to find out what that thing could have been.

_A raptor._

Oh. Thats not good, at least judging by jurassic park and that history channel special that I watched. Maybe it was a baby? I don't know, but if it was then that means that the mother is probably around. At that though I decided to leave and find a good place to camp for the night, sense judging by the sun I have 2-3 hours at best to find shelter and set up camp. Now all those years of watching survival shows would pay off big time.

After about an hour I find a good rock overhang to set up a temporary base, and then maybe freak out a little bit once the reality of the situation hits me. Making a small fire and then an uncomfortable looking bed of grass, I try to get some sleep, knowing that this is going to be a long night.

**Hello there users of fan fiction! This is my first story, so any ****constructive criticism would be nice, and sorry that this is a bit short, but from here on out I plan to have all chapters be at least 1,000 words. Maybe I'l raise that target later. But anyways, thanks for reading, hope to see you next time!**


	2. Chapter II

After a long sleepless night, and a few panic attacks, the sun rises over the horizon of the prehistoric world. Last night, I thought about my situation and realized that I have no idea how I'm going to get back to New york city. My best bet would be to go back to where I fell into this desert and see if I can find the devise that seems to have sent me here.

First though, I need to get an idea of where I am. Ok, over there, lots of unstable looking rock, don't go there. Over there, lots of sand. And more sand. And even more sand. Looks fairly bleak, but looks can be deceiving so I start heading out to where I remember landing when I got here.

* * *

><p>"Im so lost", I mumble under my breath. It's been 2 and a half hours, far longer then it took to get to my hide out yesterday, and I see no landmarks that would assure me that I was headed the right direction. And as it is fast approaching noon and Im not seeing anything helpful.<p>

Wait! That rock! It's the one I saw yesterday, the shiny one that looks like a J? Oh wait, I didn't put that in here. We'll just pretend that I did, but anyways I should be getting close.

Soon enough, I find myself near my destination, strangely enough I am at the other side of where I left from here yesterday. Well I guess my path that I chose wasn't that efficient.

When crossing the final distance to the landing site, as I have taken to calling it, the ground beneath me started to shake. For a moment it stopped, making me think that it was perhaps just the ground shifting slightly to my weight.

Then the ground started to shake violently. I curled up hope for no debris to hit me, as a head blow could easily give me a concussion if not kill me. After the shaking stops, I find that I'm about 10 feet lower then I was before, and my ankle looks and feels sprained.

Let me tell you tell you something, whenever there is fresh blood, like there is coming from the cuts now all over my body, scavengers and carnivores both tend to be attracted to that smell. Combine that with a sprained ankle, and almost anything becomes an easy meal.

Ya, Fun.

Also, that carnivore sometimes is a 35 foot long T-rex lookalike that is particularly hungry and wants to bite your face off. This was unfortunately one of those cases. As the large creature approached, I at first did not know what it was or what to do. Then, an enormous head peaked into my hole. My first thought was of course T-rex, but then I remembered that nothing here looks right for the USA millions of years ago, where T-rex would have lived. So what could it be? Searching my still limited knowledge, my best guess would be that tarbo-something. Tarbo...saurus. It must be a tarbosaurus.

A load roar then reminded me that I had more pressing issues then finding out what this thing was. I feel the creatures breath on me, and stench of rotting makes me gag. I see the eyes. Those eyes. I will never get that traumatizing first look out of my mind, the red color, and the feeling that they can just pierce straight though your soul.

I froze in fear, not knowing what to do, and as the creature stuck its head in to eat me one bite, nothing happened. What? The head of this animal could not reach the bottom of the hole, so for the moment I was safe. But for how long? How long would it stay there? How long could I be in here?

As if to answer my question, the tarbosaurus went of to find something to eat that it could acutely reach. Sighing with relief, I checked my ankle to see if I could put any weight on it. I could, but it hurt far more then would permit me to do any long traveling as I have today and yesterday. I tried to climb out of the hole, but the rock sides were fragile and crumbling.

What now? Maybe I can stack the rocks in here to get myself up? It's worth a shot. I start to take pieces of the wall and put on top of each other to make a sort of stairway to the top. Checking to make sure that my stalker was gone, I got back on the surface and went to see if there was anything at the landing sight.

After looking for awhile I start to up hope, and then I see, a piece of paper? That's it? Disappointment nonetheless I pick it up, seeing that it is a note. I go to the shadow of a steep dune and start to read the note.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own jurassic park and do not intend nor expect to make any profit on this fan fiction story.**_

**Heh, so much for 1,000. Oh well, next time. I also forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. Again, oh well. **

**Well anyways, cheers. _-dinorico10_**


End file.
